villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Zopilote
Zopilote is an antagonist in the third season of the Disney Junior TV series Elena of Avalor. He is the mentor of Ash Delgado and later Chancellor Esteban. He was voiced by . Personality Zopilote takes pride in being evil, stealing whatever he wants from Ash’s village and happily trying to kill Mateo during an attempt to steal Princess Elena's scepter. He also finds delight when those he mentors become evil, as when he learned that Ash stole his tamborita, he was not angry with her and was instead proud of his student's maliciousness. History When Ash was a young girl, Zopilote invaded her village and stole whatever he wanted, including her two pet mice. This act caused Ash to believe that only wicked people win, so she sought Zopilote as her mentor, and for 10 years he taught her dark magic. In "Sister of Invention", Ash and Carla go to him in order to get new tamboritas. As he only has one spare, he gives it to Carla after taking a liking to her rude personality but offers Ash something more valuable: a puzzle map to Takaina. Not long after he leaves, Ash steals his tamborita. In "Captain Mateo", Ash and Esteban go to him and Ash begs for forgiveness for stealing his tamborita, though Zopilote instead expresses pride at his prized student's malice act. He is unimpressed when Ash informs him that it got destroyed, but regardless decides to teach Esteban, who he learns got the magic of Takaina, how to use his new powers, on the condition that Ash remember that he is the master. In "Dreamcatcher", Zopilote continues training Esteban on how to use his new powers but becomes frustrated at his reluctance. He realizes that Esteban does not like his new life and desires to return to the palace, but he informs him that the only thing waiting for him there is a princess who wants to banish him to a deserted island. In "Spirit of a Wizard", after Esteban masters his teleportation powers, he informs him and Ash that the entrance to Takaina was sealed shut by enchanted crystals from Princess Elena's scepter. The three decide to steal her scepter and formulate a plan to ambush her and the others. When Esteban uses his powers to find them, Zopilote learns that Alacazar is with them and reveals that he has a history with him. During the ambush, Zopilote attempts to kill Mateo only for Alacazar to take the blast instead. Even though they succeeded briefly in getting the scepter, Elena eventually manages to get it back with Mateo's help and Zopilote winds up being turned into a tiny yellow bird by him. Quotes Trivia *"Zopilote" is Spanish for "buzzard", which is what Carla calls him when rudely snatching his tamborita from him. *"Zopilote" is another name for a black vulture, which is befitting given that he can shape-shift into a vulture. Navigation Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Magic Category:Murderer Category:Thief Category:Male Category:TV Show Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Sadists Category:Brutes Category:Obsessed Category:Criminals Category:Fighters Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Arrogant Category:Power Hungry Category:Wrathful Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Provoker Category:Conspirators Category:Archenemy Category:Charismatic Category:Neutral Evil Category:Greedy Category:Betrayed Category:Strategic